Prescott Group
Prescott Group is a major business group currently owned by Ruby LaFontaine. The group had originally belonged in the Prescott family for generations but was overtaken by Ruby after the death of Julian, her legal husband. The company has grown tremendously in the past twenty years or so and has become one of the largest companies in the city. History Prescott Group has been in the Prescott family for many generations and has expanded tremendously in the past twenty years. They have bought a number of companies in several fields as construction as well. In 2035, Prescott Group branched into construction and purchased a construction company known as Osborn Construction. According to Julian Prescott, the negotiations did not last long, as they were confident they could help the company grow and no longer struggle. They later obtained Green Laboratories as well. Dark Future In 2061, Prescott Group is the center of the city. The company controls everything, and the owner is the ruler of the world. The largest Evil resides in the building, and when one wants to join their simply have to enter the building. Throughout Destined Series Season 4 Melissa and Chris attend a press-meeting hosted by Julian Prescott. He comments on a few different issues before Melissa asks Julian about the company expanding into Green Laboratories, a medical laboratory. Julian states that while it would be new for them they, "never say never". Chris is also present at the meeting as a photographer. After the meeting, Chris discovers that Jordan, the company's adviser, is a demon. Jordan is also working with Ruby, a witch, who wants to buy Prescott group from Julian. Julian denies, but Ruby is persistent. Julian successfully buys Green Laboratories from the former CEO and was seen leaving the company with Jordan Smith and an unnamed female. The media believes that this female may be his lover, but no one is sure. When Melissa interview Sebastian Whitmore on his feeling about Prescott Group taking over the city, Sebastian seemingly supports the group, stating that it could be good for the economy and city if it is done properly. Ruby uses mind manipulation to force Julian into signing over the whole company to her, as she wants to take over the world. She succeeds and announces herself as the new associate of the company, even though she is currently the present owner. The company employees along with the rest of the world believe Julian to still be the owner and Ruby to be an associate of his, despite Julian no longer being the owner and Ruby has taken over the company. Ruby visits Cassandra at her office and the two introduce themselves, although Cassandra is already aware of her name. Ruby states that she admires the work that Cassandra and Dr. Stevenson are doing together. Julian is found dead in his office after being poisoned, and leaves all of his trusts to Ruby, making her the new owner. She is later brought into questioning for Julian's murder, as her fingerprints were found at the crime scene. After being cleared of all charges, Ruby officially inherits the company from her deceased husband, instead of the company's profits going to Ivana, Julian's daughter. In the dark future, Jo, Matt, Patience, and Peri had an interaction outside the building. Jo thought the only way to save the world was to become Evil, but Matthew convinced her otherwise. The two then exchanged words with the fraternal twins Patience and Peri. After the cousins left, Patience talked with her sister, Peri, outside of the building. Employees Current * Ruby LaFontaine (owner and CEO) * Jordan Smith (company adviser) * Unnamed Woman (receptionist) * Dr. Stevenson (psychiatrist) * Cassandra Halliwell (psychiatric assistant) Former * Prescott Family (former owners) ** Julian Prescott (former CEO and owner: deceased) * Annabel (Ruby's assistant) (Julian's assistant; formerly) Acquired Companies * Osborne Construction * Green Laboratories * BCC Construction (owns 100% of the company) * Bay Mirror ** Mirror´s Magazine * National Museum of San Francisco Notes and Trivia * Prescott Group is a major location throughout Season 4; * The company has been owned by the Prescott Family for many generations, and possibly since its founding; * Cassandra Halliwell's new job is at Prescott Group, where she serves as a psychiatric assistant; * Ruby LaFontaine wants to buy the company from Julian Prescott, but he is refusing to sell; * When Jo was looking up Prescott Group online, she found a number of articles including the following: Prescott Group buys Green Laboratories, Julian Prescott has taken a partner in business, Why is Prescott Group growing so fast?, and Who is Julian Prescott? - the latter of which was published on July 7th, 2016; Category:DESTINED Category:San Francisco Category:Locations Category:Work Places